


comfortable

by shownunu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shownunu/pseuds/shownunu
Summary: super short cute showheon





	comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> i love showheon and imagining them being so comfy cuddling and basking in each others warmth makes me uwu everywhere

A rustle of the sheets awakened the half asleep man. He turned to the sound, squinting harshly at the dark in an attempt to see what was causing the noise. Suddenly, he felt a body climb into bed with him and arms around his waist. The arms felt all too familiar to him. "Jooheon...." he whispered out with a weak voice. The other dug his head into the nape of Hyunwoo's neck. His breath was warm down the back of the elder, sending chills down his spine. "Why do you always come to my bed in the middle of the night," he sighed. The boy groaned in response, obviously he was not moving from that spot. Hyunwoo turned on his side to face Jooheon with tired eyes. "Is your bed too cold honey?" he asked sweetly. The other nodded into his chest as a response. Jooheon is treasured like no one else.


End file.
